


Something to Confess

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, reader is Hank's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You tell your father, Hank, about your relationship with Connor.





	Something to Confess

“Dad, we have something to tell you.” you muttered, seeking Connor’s hand to hold it in your own. Hank looked up to you from his hamburger and his eyes wandered to your joined hands. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, looking at you like you had just been caught from eating cookies from the Saturday’s cookie jar on Wednesday.

“Is this about the reason why you two have been meeting “secretly” by the bus stop?”

“Oh… you - you knew?” you muttered and felt your face heating up.

“Of course I knew, kiddo. I just wasn’t sure if it’s what I think it is or was it because of my birthday coming up.” Hank huffed and took another bite from his hamburger, getting a disapproving glare from Sumo.

“Well…” you looked at Connor, who smiled.

“We began to see each other originally because we had agreed to plan a birthday surprise for you.” Connor proudly told him and Hank snorted.

“My best present is if my kid is happy.” Hank sighed and looked at you with pride glistening in his eyes and you smiled back at him, taking his large hand on your own.

“Lieutenant, how about we three would go on a trip to Europe next month? Y/N says there’s this one country full of people like you… they’re grumpy and love beer and coffee, or that’s what Y/N told me.”

“Um… yeah, I have a friend from there who told me that and I immediately thought of you - not all Finns are grumpy though, Riikka is a very nice person. And dad, we can also see Aurora Borealis if we go north enough! Remember when I showed you those pics of them?” you smiled at Hank and presented him with plane tickets. “I know you don’t like it when someone wants you to treat yourself but… just this one time dad, please?”

Your dad looked confused, and then, very slowly, put his hamburger back to his plate.

“Fine. But… I have to be sure if we’re going on a trip together. Connor, as much as I like you, I don’t want you to hurt Y/N in any way. If you do, I’m going to rip off your thirium pump and-”

“Dad! He’s not going to hurt me.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.” You grinned and leaned on Connor’s shoulder. “If we ever break up, it’s a mutual decision.”


End file.
